Rosa Púrpura do Cairo
by May Malfoy
Summary: Draco não poderia afirmar com certeza que ali era o Cairo, mas tinha certeza que ali não era mais Londres. Como os Aurores não tinham aparecido ainda e ele tinha perspectivas de ficar vivo por mais um tempo, aceitou bem o fato de estar no Egito.
1. Rosa Púrpura do Cairo

**x. **Não ganho um tostão com isso. Toda honra glória para JK Rowling.

**x.** O nome da fic é o nome de um filme. Recomendo o filme, mas aviso que a trama dele não tem nada a ver com a trama dessa fic.

**x.** Sim, o primeiro capítulo é só isso mesmo. hahahaha

* * *

******

* * *

1 Rosa Púrpura do Cairo**

_You make love without fading out?_

Tom Baxter


	2. Questions are the answers you might need

**x. **Todas as músicas que aparecerão são do Oasis.

**x. **Mantenho comunicação com vocês via box de review, ok?

* * *

* * *

**2 Questions are the answers you might need.**

_There's blood on the tracks, and they must be mine.  
Fool on the hill, and I feel fine.  
Don't look back, 'cause you know what you might see..._

Abriu os olhos. Abriu os olhos e deu um pulo, procurou a varinha nas vestes, não encontrou. A ausência da varinha não o surpreendeu. Ficou olhando para os lados freneticamente feito um animal acuado ou alguém que bebeu muito café. Demorou um pouco para que realmente absorvesse as imagens do ambiente. Viu um travesseiro com uma bela mancha de sangue seco e soube de onde ele tinha vindo ao tocar o alto da sua cabeça. Devia ser um corte bem feio, Draco anotou mentalmente que precisaria dar uma olhada naquilo mais tarde. Viu também um abajur verde sobre uma escrivaninha de estilo vitoriano. Gostou do abajur. Observou duas portas idênticas, mas em paredes opostas. Era um quartinho claustrofóbico e cafona, mas não era o que ele esperava de um cativeiro. Nunca tinha estado na prisão, mas tinha certeza que celas não tinham aquela decoração simpática.

Se não estava na prisão, sob custódia e guarda do Ministério da Magia estava em situação pior... Suspirou e prendeu a respiração por um instante. Olhou a mancha de sangue pisado no travesseiro. A mancha seca e o machucado indolor na cabeça significavam que aquilo não era tão recente. Talvez alguns dias... Não conseguia lembrar de nada além daquele lugar úmido e pestilento, onde ele tinha dormido por dias incontáveis sem receber notícias do mundo. Snape já deveria estar morto, ele pensou. Se estivesse vivo tinha sido muito cruel ao deixá-lo ali, sem comida e apenas com água da chuva a disposição. Snape era um filho-da-mãe capaz de uma coisa daquelas, mas alguma coisa em Draco dizia que ele devia estar mesmo morto. Afastou essa idéia rapidamente. Se continuasse pensando bobagens daquele tipo logo ele próprio estaria morto. Havia duas portas, era uma escolha simples. Draco escolheu.

"Ah, você acordou...", disse a moça com o punhado de amêndoas na mão.

Tinha aprendido com os gêmeos o hábito de ouvir atrás das portas e por causa desse hábito passara os últimos dois meses em estado de paranóia. "Algumas pessoas não podem simplesmente ser presas...", Ronald disse sombriamente. "Eu sei", Harry disse, "Aquele desgraçado vai ter o que merece!". Foi feito assim um acordo silencioso entre os dois melhores amigos. Gina gostaria de não ter ouvido porque sabia, como uma grifinória cheia de sentimentos violentados por aquela guerra, que algumas pessoas mereciam morrer. Mas ela preferia não ter ouvido nada porque não poderia ignorar que agora era a terceira parte do acordo. Sua parte nele era impedir aquelas duas pessoas amadas de cometer um crime terrível contra alguém cujo único crime tinha sido a imprudência.

Draco estava em todos os jornais. Qualquer cidadão comum adoraria dar fim ao bode expiatório favorito da Inglaterra. O menino que abriu as portas de Hogwarts para Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado era _persona non grata_ em qualquer lugar em que Gina pudesse pensar. Não estava certo. Ainda que Draco fosse um Comensal da Morte, ela achava toda aquela comoção nacional um exagero perigoso. Por isso ela não hesitou na entrada secreta da gruta. Uma gruta entranhada no bosque da velha propriedade dos Ravenclaw, que logo se tornaria um museu e parque nacional. Era madrugada alta e ela entrou com passos decididos. Passos que invariavelmente esbarravam e ratos e poças d'água. Gina ouvia sua própria respiração. Se arrependia e se absolvia por ter ido até ali sozinha. Parou ao encontrar o final da gruta.

Gina sabia que tinha ido fazer a coisa certa. A saliva passou grossa pela garganta. Draco Malfoy, fanhoso e grosseiro, o garoto das piadinhas cruéis estava a uns 3 metros dela. Parecia mais magro e com certeza estava muito mais sujo do que ela poderia lembrar. O ar da gruta ficou viciado e irrespirável de repente. Gina tinha feito notar sua presença se anunciando com uma polidez que ecoou boba nas paredes e no teto cheio de lanças afiadas. Draco não se mexeu, continuou fazendo exatamente o que estava fazendo. Um barulhinho fino e indefinível.

Gina ouviu um ruído vindo da entrada da gruta, um ruído familiar: as vozes de seus irmãos e Harry. Draco ergueu a cabeça deixando aparecer suas profundas olheiras negras. Gina disse alguma coisa que ele não respondeu. Draco gritou. Não foi um grito de medo, de dor ou de qualquer outra dessas coisas. Era um grito de quem está calado e sozinho numa caverna, sem água limpa e sem comida humana há dois meses. Pelo menos Gina entendeu desse jeito. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Harry pisava duro pela galeria que levava ao esconderijo de Draco. Alguma coisa precisava ser feita. Draco tinha começado a bater os punhos fechados nas pedras da parede. Estava fora de controle e não teria parado se não tivessem batido com força na sua cabeça.

"No Cairo", ela disse. _Cairo_, ele pensou. Draco encostou-se na mureta de madeira grossa e projetou o tronco para frente. Sentiu uma brisa quente e úmida e viu um porto logo embaixo e uma cidade amarelada.

Não poderia afirmar com certeza que ali era o Cairo, mas _com certeza_ podia dizer que ali não era mais Londres. Como os Aurores não tinham aparecido ainda e ele tinha perspectivas de ficar vivo por mais um tempo, aceitou bem o fato de estar no Egito. Aceitou também, partir daquele momento, a premissa básica de que qualquer coisa que Gina dissesse era verdade. Era melhor para sua sanidade mental.

"Bem vindos ao Cairo, hã?", ele disse sem entusiasmo, dando um tapinha nas costas de Gina. Atravessou a porta sabendo que ela o seguiria. "Só tenho mais uma pergunta", ele disse sentando na cama onde acordara. "Como diabos eu vim parar aqui?".

_All my people right here, right now  
D'you know what I mean?  
_


	3. D'you know what I mean?

**3 D'you know what I mean?**

_Comin' in a mess, going out in style  
I ain't good lookin', but I'm someone's child  
No one can give me the air that's mine to breathe_

"Seria muito mais fácil dizer que você não me ama", ela disse num tom cruel.

"Como você pode não ver que eu te amo, Gina, e justamente por isso quero proteger você".

"Eu não quero ser protegida!", ela gritou, "Se você me amasse talvez respeitasse a minha vontade de enfrentar tudo isso ao seu lado!".

"Eu entendo...", ele disse com a voz cansada. Gina olhou nos seus olhos e viu olhos muito cansados, um suspiro longo e exausto, como de alguém que poderia dormir por cem anos.

"Essa é minha maneira de amar você... Estou saindo por aquela porta, com seu irmão e Hermione, e estou saindo para não voltar. Há muito mais certeza da morte do que da sobrevivência".

"Você ama Rony e Mione e não se importa que eles morram com você", ela disse com a voz rouca.

"É um amor diferente", ele respondeu e tinha a voz ligeiramente embargada, "Preciso saber que você vai viver. Entende? Não posso morrer sabendo que fui responsável pela sua morte porque é justamente a sua vida que eu amo. A maneira bonita como você a vive. Gosto de ver você viver, Gina. E eu só posso sair daqui pronto pra morrer se souber que você vai poder viver... Entende?", ele disse angustiado.

Gina tinha o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas de incompreensão. Era um amor bonito aquele, mas ela não o entendia. Sentiu-se mal, cruel até, por não entender o tipo de amor que ele lhe destinava. Não entendia.

"Eu não entendo...", ela disse chorosa.

"Vai ficar tudo bem", eles se abraçaram, "Você só precisa aceitar... Você aceita?".

Gina murmurou alguma coisa afirmativa. Era um dia muito triste aquele em que Harry dizia que não podia mais ser como deveria ter sido. Nunca achou que o predestinado romance de Gina Weasley e Harry Potter terminaria assim - e ela sabia que aquele era um fim definitivo, embora ele garantisse que depois da guerra poderia ser diferente. Ainda que ele vivesse as coisas não seriam as mesmas. O mundo estava girando depressa, Gina podia sentir embaixo dos seus pés.

* * *

"Eu só não entendo porque você fez isso", disse Draco quando terminou a longa explicação de Gina sobre os fatos que terminaram no porto do Cairo. Gina deu uma volta e meia em torno de si mesma, as sobrancelhas juntas e um ar pensativo. Então, ela olhou com firmeza para Draco.

"Tive pena...".

"Pena?", ele disse pausadamente, com algo de ironia na curva dos seus lábios.

"É, pena, você estava lá, naquele lugar horrível, sozinho, doente, todo mundo querendo você morto", ela disse num arroubo. Bateu os braços no quadril, impaciente de não ter sido compreendida na primeira frase. Aquela explicação a aborrecia. "Encheu meu coraçãozinho sensível de compaixão. Eu tive que fazer alguma coisa e acabei arruinando a minha vida".

"Pena...", ele disse definitivamente irônico. "Passei anos tendo pena de vocês Weasleys por serem tão pobres e se reproduzirem tão rápido. E sempre tive muita pena do Potter por ele ser um pobre órfão que precisa salvar o universo".

Gina não disse nada, o tom amargurado de Draco a interessou e ela esqueceu de ficar ofendida. De qualquer forma, entre todos os irmãos, ela era a menos afetada por referências a sua pobreza.

"Mas pena nunca me inspirou mais do que umas gracinhas no corredor. Entende o que eu quero dizer? Pena não é um sentimento muito produtivo. Não acho que você esteja mentindo, só acho está enganada"

"Pode ser...", ela disse após ponderar por alguns segundos, "E o que você sugere já que é tão entendido da psique humana?".

"Não sei", ele pensou, "Talvez você tenha muita vontade de me matar e tenha me trazido aqui para me envenenar no jantar". Gina riu e o rapaz continuou fingindo seriedade. "Ou pode ser que você seja apaixonada por mim e esse seja o começo de um lindo romance!". Gina semicerrou os olhos em atitude desdenhosa, fazia muita questão de mostrar que aquela parte não tinha graça.

"Por que você não volta para a Inglaterra, agora que já fez a boa ação do dia?".

Ela deu um sorriso que deixou Draco muito curioso sobre o que viria em seguida. Ela apanhou um jornal que descansava em cima do aparador e não tinha sido notado por Draco até então.

"Porque agora eu também sou procurada em 16 países".

* * *

"O que foi que você fez?", ela disse com as mãos em torno do pescoço.

"O que precisava ser feito", ele disse solenemente. Tão solenemente que quando acabou de dizer achou que tinha exagerado e soado ridículo.

"Você se condenou a morte, Draco!".

"Eu já estava na lista negra! Todos nós estávamos! Pelo menos agora temos uma chance! Você deveria estar orgulhosa! Ou pelo menos agradecida porque eu procurei o Lord das Trevas para salvar essa porcaria de família!".

Draco se arrependeu do que disse, mas não se desculpou porque sabia de todas as coisas cruéis e horríveis sobre sua família que ele não estava dizendo. Sentia-se um bom garoto, considerando todos os prós e contras.

Narcissa sentou no sofá com esforço, como se seu corpo magro pesasse uma tonelada. "Você não vai conseguir, Draco...".

"Mãe...", ele disse com ar tranqüilizador, "Vamos ser racionais. É um velho. Até mesmo eu posso matar um velho".

"Não é uma questão de capacidade!".

"Então? Mãe, vou acabar com isso... E as coisas vão melhorar para nós depois que tudo acabar. Vou ser o cara que matou o maior inimigo do Lord das Trevas, coisa que nem ele mesmo conseguiu fazer. Vai dar tudo certo, mãe..."

Narcissa olhou para o filho com um ar amoroso e grave. Então, ela o chamou para junto de si, pegou suas mãos com cuidado e acariciou seu rosto. Draco achou que ela faria algum comentário sobre o ridículo de se tentar matar o segundo bruxo mais poderoso do mundo, que nem mesmo o Lord das Trevas conseguira assassinar. Ele estava pensando em uma resposta boa o bastante para convencer sua mãe (e talvez a si mesmo).

"Você realmente acha que pode matar um homem?".

"Eu já treinei muito em animais velozes. Não acho que um velho como Dumbledore seja mais capaz de correr mais do que um cavalo alado...", ele respondeu imediatamente.

Draco não entendia e não gostava do modo como o olhar de sua mãe escurecia cada vez que ele falava qualquer coisa desde que aquela conversa tinha começado. Para escapar desse olhar, deitou o rosto no colo de Narcissa, que passou a mão com carinho entre seus cabelos.

"Você já matou alguém, mãe?".

"Eu treinei muito...", ela disse e Draco não podia imaginar sua mãe matando alguém. Mesmo assim ele sabia que antes dele nascer muita coisa estava acontecendo e que ele não podia ter uma versão idealizada da mãe na cabeça. Ninguém treina para uma coisa que não pretende fazer.

"Eu posso fazer isso, mãe", ele disse levantando-se e olhando nos olhos da mãe com convicção. Sabia que podia fazer. Precisava de um plano, mas tinha um longo prazo para conseguir pensar em alguma coisa. E, uma vez sozinho com Dumbledore, não poderia ser tão difícil para alguém que tinha tão bons motivos.

"Você não precisa me dizer isso", disse carinhosamente, "Não precisa me acalmar nem me consolar", ela disse.

"Sou a pessoa que mais conhece você no mundo. Sei do que você é capaz e do que não é", ela disse. Deu um beijo na testa do filho e saiu silenciosamente da sala da lareira. O coração de Draco se encheu de medo e ele não pode enfrentar o corredor escuro e subir para seu quarto. Ajeitou-se no divã e dormiu.

_  
As people won't fly through the storm  
I said listen up now, we don't even know you're born!_


	4. People say it's just a waste of time

**4 People say it's just a waste of time**

_I live my life in the city  
There's no easy way out  
The day's moving just too fast for me_

Conhecedora dos métodos dos Aurores, Gina sabia que tinha menos de uma hora até que descobrissem para onde ela tinha aparatado com o fugitivo. Draco estava dormindo o sono imperturbável dos que levaram uma coronhada na cabeça, no banheiro de uma lanchonete trouxa. Ela, por sua vez, tinha o contador ligado e girando os números do tempo na sua cabeça. Sem medir exatamente as conseqüências do que estava por fazer, ela atravessou a porta do escritório do irmão.

"Gina!", ele disse sem emoção.

"Olá, Percy!".

"Como está?", ele disse no tom polido e distante com que tratava qualquer um que entrasse sentasse na cadeira em frente a sua mesa.

"Muito bem".

"Imagino que não tenha vindo me fazer uma visita...".

"Não".

"Então, vamos ao assunto...".

"Quero dois passaportes, vistos de viagens e identidades trouxas".

"Como é que é!", ele olhou por cima dos óculos, deixando escapar um sorriso divertido. Gina achava que se Percy sorrisse mais poderia ser tão bonito quando Gui já tinha sido. Mas logo seu sorriso mudou para uma expressão desagradável de desdém que Gina já conhecia bem.

"Você ouviu. E preciso disso depressa, por isso vim procurar você".

"Imagino que 'depressa' signifique sem passar pelo crivo do Ministério...".

"Exatamente. Eu tenho o dinheiro, Percy".

O irmão de Gina sustentou um olhar ressentido por alguns segundos antes de responder. "Pra que você quer isso? Só fugitivos aparecem aqui para me pedir isso...".

Tinha sido Hermione a descobrir que Percy, depois ser transferido e de ter seu salário reduzido pelos cortes de gastos decorrentes da guerra, sustentava seu estilo de vida facilitando a vida de algumas pessoas por um dinheiro extra. Molly se recusou veementemente acreditar e nunca mais se tocou naquele assunto dentro da Toca.

"Quero me desligar da Ordem da Fênix, os Aurores, do Ministério... Enfim, quero sair disso. E você sabe que seria muito desgastante sair disso pelos meios normais".

"Acho que você faz muito bem. Nossa família vem sendo explorada há décadas! Você faz bem...", ele disse abrindo as gavetas de arquivo atrás dele e apanhando alguns papéis. Uma vez na mesa, uma pena oficial do Ministério da Magia começou a preenchê-los rapidamente.

"Sabia que você entenderia. Sempre foi o mais sensato...".

"E você sempre a mais cabecinha de vento. Sempre correndo atrás do Potter... Por acaso a outra passagem não é para ele, é?".

"Claro que não", ela disse contendo a vontade de dizer a Percy que nem ela e nem Harry eram covardes. "É pro Rony", mentiu.

"Mesmo? Aí está uma coisa que me surpreende!", franziu a pele no nariz com desconfiança. "Eu nunca poderia imaginar que Ronald fosse abrir os olhos sobre a insanidade de se meter nisso com Potter...".

"Abrimos os olhos. Os dois", ela disse e o disfarce começava a incomodar.

"Tem preferência por algum nome?", ele perguntou apanhando a pena para assinar os documentos. Gina fez que não com a cabeça. Sendo trouxas e falsos, por ela tanto fazia.

"Aqui está. Tom e Cecilia Baxter", ele deu um sorriso eficiente, empurrando os documentos sobre o tampo de vidro da mesa, "Não se importe em pagar", ele disse quando Gina fez menção de abrir a bolsa "Não é como se eu tivesse me tornado um mercenário...".

"Obrigada. Ei, Percy... Mamãe sente a sua falta. Você deveria ir visitá-la", ela disse num impulso, já do lado de fora da porta.

O jovem funcionário público pareceu tocado com a lembrança da mãe; seus olhos verde-escuros se tornaram brilhantes. Encolheu-se e ajeitou-se na cadeira sem jeito. "Veremos, quando eu tiver uma folga...".

"Tchau...", ela disse pensando em "Adeus".

"Boa viagem", ele disse pensando em "Boa sorte".

* * *

O quarto do hotel era menos apertado do que o do navio, mas não deixava de ser muito pequeno para duas pessoas que não tinha nenhuma intimidade. Gina, que já estava acostumada a dividir espaços pequenos, não pareceu dar importância ao tamanho do aposento. Mal entrou e já jogou a mochila na cama e começou a tirar, desdobrar e voltar a dobrar as roupas compradas no mercado. Draco, acostumado com quartos com pelo menos três vezes o tamanho daquele, ficou olhando a proximidade entre as paredes e o mofo que as decorava perto do teto.

"De quem era a bolsa?".

"Hã?".

Draco indicou com o rosto a mochila colorida, com pedrinhas brilhantes e franjas em cima da cama. "Antes de ser sua, de quem era?".

Gina continuou ajeitando suas roupas de costas para Draco, ocultando dele sua careta por causa da pergunta indiscreta. "Era da Fleur".

"Outra irmã!", ele disse surpreso. Sentou na cama e abriu o último pacote de amêndoas salgadas, comprado na lanchonete onde Draco dormira por algumas horas. Ainda que as amêndoas tivessem sido enfeitiçadas para ajudar na cicatrização da cabeça do rapaz, ela não pode conter uma expressão de desagrado: tinha intenção de fazer daquilo seu lanche da madrugada, tão logo Draco dormisse. Infelizmente para ela, ele parecia estar completamente sem sono (e com fome).

"Ela participou do torneio Tribruxo, lembra? A francesa?", Draco assentiu; um rapaz nunca poderia esquecer de uma moça como Fleur, "Então, ela casou com meu irmão Gui".

"Então eu quase acertei!", ele disse com um sorriso educado que durou pouco. O rosto de Gina se tornara sombrio com a lembrança do irmão.

"Eles estão...?".

"Vivos? Estão sim".

"Que bom", ele disse sentindo-se ligeiramente aliviado.

"Gui ganhou uma cicatriz no dia da invasão de Hogwarts. E nós achamos que ele ia... Ele chegou muito perto de... Ah. Ficou tudo bem depois. Ele está bem. Todos lá em casa estão", ela falou tudo muito depressa, as frases entroncando uma na outra.

"Oh...".

"E esse casaco?", ela disse com um sorriso simpático e evidentemente forçado. Draco gostaria de saber mais sobre a história do irmão de Gina, mas não teve vontade de perguntar.

"Ah... Snape. Ele deixou lá para mim antes de ir embora. Era um lugar úmido, você viu. Acho que ele não queria que eu pegasse um resfriado...", Draco ficou surpreso com a própria inabilidade de tocar no assunto com clareza e calma. "Ele era meu padrinho, sabia?", ele disse forçando naturalidade.

"Mesmo?", ela acompanhou-lhe o tom tranqüilo de chá da tarde. "Isso explica o favoritismo, não é?".

"Acho que sim".

"Snape... ele está...", Gina sentou-se também na cama, com um lenço enorme e preto escorregando entre os dedos. "Sinto muito".

Draco virou o rosto para a parede muito depressa, mas Gina ainda pode ver suas orelhas ficando muito vermelhas. "_Potter_?", ele disse com raiva.

"Voldemort. Snape nos ajudou muito...".

Draco olhou para o chão, o rosto voltando ao pálido de costume. Um pouco mais pálido do que de costume, talvez. Sem saber exatamente como se age numa situação dessas, Gina colocou a mão no ombro de Draco.

"Ele era um cara legal, sabe? Um pouco rude... Ele era legal...", ele piscava muito depressa e quase não se percebia sua voz de tornando cada vez mais úmida. Uma lágrima discreta correu pelo rosto liso de Draco e pingou do seu queixo.

Gina tinha o coração apertado pensando na enorme cicatriz do seu irmão mais bonito. Pensou que Rony poderia estar correndo perigo e que sua mãe não dormiria enquanto não soubesse onde ela estava.

"Eu estive na frente dele!", Draco disse quebrando o silêncio com a voz saindo de muito fundo na garganta. "Tantas vezes! Ele já esteve na minha casa...", murmurou horrorizado com a lembrança. "Nós o recebemos como um rei! Aquele desgraçado!".

"Draco isso não adianta agora...".

"Meus pais!", ele disse. Os olhos presos nos olhos de Gina porque ele achava que assim ela não teria coragem de mentir.

"Vivos", ela disse de súbito. "Sua mãe foi presa quando você sumiu... Estão em Azkaban".

Uma vez que os pais estavam salvos, Draco desviou-se de Gina e da sua conversa, voltando a dialogar com seus pensamentos.

"Aquele filho-da-mãe sem nariz era uma lenda pra mim. Eu já estive sozinho com ele, quando ele estava fraco. Eu poderia ter acabado com ele!".

"Draco...".

"Ele era uma lenda pra mim! Eu não poderia nem pensar em... Droga! Eu realmente admirava aquele... Eu...", ele passava as mãos freneticamente pelos cabelos e apertava o pescoço, um tanto trêmulo, como a mãe fazia sempre que alguma coisa ia mal. Tinha herdado de Narcissa os nervos fracos e suscetíveis.

"Ei!", ela disse puxando Draco pelo ombro. "Olha pra mim! Eu já estive com ele também. E ele era jovem e bonito, tinha um lindo nariz arrebitado e me fazia escrever com sangue nas paredes da escola. Eu sabia que tinha que acabar com ele, mas eu não podia!".

Lágrimas lavavam o rosto sujo de poeira de Gina.

"Eu não teria coragem...", ele disse finalmente.

"Eu o amava", confessou. "E eu _nunca_ consigo me lembrar de Tom Riddle sem me lembrar que eu amei o monstro que quer matar tudo que eu conheço e amo. Então, me poupe desse arrependimento... É o tipo de coisa que não vai nos levar a lugar nenhum!".

"Você tem razão", ele assentiu. Passou as costas da mão pelo único filete de água salgada que tinha derramado. Ficaram sentados na cama até a lua ficar alta, Gina soluçando baixinho e Draco em silêncio absoluto. Aquelas lágrimas lhe inspiraram um respeito religioso.

* * *

"Você conhece alguma coisa por aqui?".

"Um pouco", ela disse após trancar a porta do quarto, "Passamos as férias aqui uma vez... Porquê?".

"Já que não poderemos usar magia por algum tempo, existem algumas coisas que precisaremos comprar".

"Sim. Estive pensando nisso. Escovas de dente são uma necessidade urgente. Vamos dar uma volta. No mercado de rua dá pra encontrar essas coisas pelo preço que podemos pagar".

"O que é uma escova de dente?", ele pensou muito naquele nome e só conseguiu visualizar alguém penteando os dentes com uma escova de cabelos.

"Serve para limpar os dentes sem magia, quando comprarmos eu te ensino como se usa", ela disse com um ar de sabe-tudo que lembrava Hermione.

"Bem, antes disso temos uma necessidade mais urgente".

"O que?".

"Um revólver".

Gina tentou lembrar da coleção de objetos trouxas do pai, mas não encontrou entre eles nada que se chamasse "_revólver_".

"O que é isso?".

"Serve para evitar problemas sem magia. Quando encontrarmos um, te ensino como se usa", ele disse piscando-lhe um olho marotamente.

"Não sabia que você era um amante dos artefatos trouxas".

"Só dos úteis".

Ela quis ir ao mercado de Khan al Khalili, mas Draco insistiu que só encontrariam o que ele procurava em bairros distantes, ruas vazias. Ela tentou argumentar que conhecia a cidade melhor que ele, mas não houve maneira de resolver a questão senão fazendo o que ele queria. Logo estavam num bairro desconfortável, cheio de casas com janelas fechadas e muitas crianças na rua. Gina não tinha ido para aqueles lados na sua viagem com a família.

Foi quando Draco parou num grupo dessas crianças e fez algumas perguntas na língua local. As crianças tagarelaram um pouco entre si e acabaram por dar a Draco a informação que ele queria. Gina observou a conversação com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

"Não sabia que você falava árabe!".

"Tem um monte de coisas que você não sabe sobre mim", ele disse com uma expressão superior. "_Você nem me conhece_!".

"Sempre achei que você fosse um idiota...", ela disse simplesmente.

"Eu sou. Mas isso não resume a coisa toda, não é? Agora você sabe que eu sou um idiota poliglota".

"Como você aprendeu?".

"Quando eu era pequeno papai tinha negócios nos Emirados Árabes. Eu aprendo rápido".

"Achei que sua família vivia de uma mina de diamantes...".

"Ginevra Weasley, a _garota que acha que sabe tudo_".

"É o que sai nos jornais!", replicou.

"Gostamos de manter nossos negócios mais lucrativos em segredo", ele riu e balançou a cabeça da ingenuidade de Gina. "Especialmente nossos lucrativos negócios com _trouxas_. Não pega bem, você sabe...".

"Que tipo de negócios são esses?".

"Comércio não regulamentado".

"_Contrabando..._", ela revirou os olhos nas órbitas. "De que?".

"Armas", ele disse com um sorriso esperto.

_I'll take my car and drive real far  
You're not concerned about the way we are._


	5. A bed beneath the stars that shine

**5 A bed beneath the stars that shine**

_I sold my soul for the second time  
'Cos the man He don't pay me  
I begged my landlord for some more time  
He said "Son, the bills are waiting"_

"Tom Baxter", ele leu o documento muitas vezes, em muitos tons de voz diferentes, como um ator que passa as falas de uma peça de teatro. Voltou-se para Gina com um sorriso satisfeito. "Gostei! Você escolheu?".

"Não, meu irmão...".

"E porque temos o mesmo sobrenome? Somos casados?".

Ela riu do ar malicioso que ele usou e disse que aquele comportamento o fazia parecer um garoto de 13 anos. "A idéia original era sermos irmãos, porque Percy achou que eu estava fugindo com Rony".

"Não parecemos irmãos", ele meneou a cabeça sorrindo e ainda parecendo muito jovem e libidinoso.

"Por isso eu mudei um pouquinho os documentos. Sermos casados faz mais sentido e conseqüentemente evita perguntas".

"Enfim sós!", disse Draco tirando a camisa e a jogando em cima da cama sem nenhuma cerimônia. O Hotel Rosa Púrpura tinha preços muito atraentes e não tinha suítes.

* * *

Draco nunca tinha visto olhos verdes tão brilhantes quanto aqueles, a não ser os de Harry Potter. Draco reparava nos irmãos Weasley e achava que eles tinham olhos sem graça, tão opacos que quase não se percebia a cor bonita que eles tinham. Os de Potter sim, era muito brilhantes e bonitos, mas ele era Harry Potter e nada vindo dele podia ser bom.

Gina Weasley era diferente. Tinha olhos grandes e acesos que chamavam a atenção de todo mundo, pelo menos dos rapazes mais velhos, de olho no futuro. Ela parecia esnobe demais para o gosto de Draco, sempre andando pelos corredores como se não visse as outras pessoas. Gostou muitíssimo de deixá-la com cara de boba na frente de todos, no dia dos namorados.

* * *

Draco a seguia pelas ruas estreitas e lotadas com dificuldade. "Você pode ir mais devagar?". Como não obtivesse nenhuma resposta, se aproximou e repetiu mais alto. Finalmente percebeu que ainda que repetisse cem vezes ela não ouviria. Tinha os olhos além das pessoas a sua frente e não ouvia os xingamentos que levasse pelos encontrões que, vez ou outra, dava em alguns distraídos.

"Pensando no namorado?", ele disse perto da sua orelha, garantia de que seria ouvido.

"Hã?", ela parou de andar apertou os olhos, atordoada.

"_Potter_", ele disse, "Pensando no Potter?".

"Não, estava pensando que quero ver a pirâmides de novo qualquer dia desses", mentiu. "E quanto ao Harry... Bem, ele deve me odiar agora".

"Só porque você sumiu no mundo com Draco Malfoy, aquela criatura desprezível? Não vejo porque ele te odiaria por isso". Ela gargalhou e Draco passou o braço pelo seu ombro amigavelmente.

"Então, O-Menino-que-Sobreviveu foi seu primeiro amor?", ele perguntou fingindo um microfone com a mão. Gina gargalhou alto, chamando a atenção de algumas senhoras de véus negros que compravam tâmaras na barraca por onde passavam.

"Foi... Desde que eu era muito criança. Ouvia falar dele e imaginava o dia em que me casaria com ele. Quando o encontramos na plataforma de trem foi... _Oh_!", ela colocou uma das mãos na testa, fingindo um desmaio. Draco achava engraçada a maneira como ela gesticulava sem parar, para falar sobre qualquer coisa.

"Quando nós começamos a namorar eu já estava tão acostumada com ele circulando de pijama pela minha casa que acabou não sendo tão impactante".

"Potter de pijama é uma imagem mental que eu não preciso, obrigado".

"E quando nós terminamos, eu já estava tão acostumada a... que, eu...", ela disse fazendo pequenos círculos com as mãos sem perceber e olhando fixamente para frente, como se a explicação estivesse além dos vendedores de cerâmica.

"Deve ser meio problemático sair com o cara que é o queridinho de todo mundo..." ele disse cuidadosamente, temendo que se a arrancasse dos seus pensamentos muito depressa, ela pudesse ficar melindrada e acabar com o assunto.

"É isso!", ela disse voltando a si subitamente. "É exatamente isso. Quando todo mundo tem num cara a mesma confiança e admiração que você... Bem... Acho que foi isso que diminuiu meu encanto e tornou a separação não tão difícil...".

"Não sabia que vocês estavam separados".

"Foi um pouco antes de tudo acontecer. Ia terminar mais cedo ou mais tarde. Acho que algumas coisas não são pra ser, entende?".

"Primeiro eu quero deixar bem claro que eu não estou entre a unanimidade dos que amam o Garoto Prodígio", ele disse, incomodado por muitos aspectos daquela conversa entre eles. A idéia que uma pessoa tão desagradável quanto Potter pudesse ser realmente amado por _todo mundo_, por exemplo, era um desses aspectos. "Em segundo lugar, é verdade que algumas coisas não são pra ser", ele disse com ar sério e pensativo. "Mas algumas coisas são", disse com um sorriso enigmático.

"Não entendi", ela disse com uma expressão vazia no rosto. "Você está falando de destino?".

"Alguma coisa desse tipo", fez um gesto vago com as mãos.

"Gostaria de saber do que você está falando!".

"A curiosidade matou o gato".

"Meaw!", ela disse antes de uma divertida gargalhada. "Sabe," ela disse mudando de tom, "Acho que o Harry ficaria feliz por saber que existe alguém que não o considera um grande herói".

"Que filosófico!", ele zombou, "Espero que ele lembre de como eu o ajudei no seu desenvolvimento como ser humano antes de acabar comigo".

Havia uma tenda muito baixa no caminho deles e Draco teria batido a cabeça se Gina não tivesse se pendurado no seu braço para puxá-lo para baixo. "Obrigada, salvou minha vida!".

"De novo", ela lembrou, "Agora você tem uma dívida comigo".

"Lá vem... O que é que você quer?".

"Quero que você me conte alguma coisa secreta", ela disse e parou para pensar por alguns instantes, escolhendo que tipo de pergunta constrangedora faria. Sentia-se exposta demais e achava que estava mais do que na hora do rapaz mostrar alguma confiança nela. Tinha salvado sua vida _duas_ vezes afinal de contas.

"Tenho medo de escuro", ele disse fingindo seriedade, "Agora estamos ligados por laços de intimidade".

"Não seja engraçadinho. Quero saber alguma coisa interessante... Por exemplo, quem foi seu primeiro amor?", ela disse com os olhos faiscando de curiosidade, "Parkinson?", arriscou.

"Uma amiga. Grande amiga, aliás".

"Amigos que se beijam?", ela disse com desconfiança.

"Por que não? Melhor beijar amigos que inimigos".

"Faz sentido... Agora responda a pergunta!".

"Você já parou para pensar que isso é assunto meu?".

"Ah, não faça frescura! Eu te contei tudo sobre os meus assuntos... E não vou desistir até você dividir alguma coisa comigo. Somos fugitivos, devíamos ser cúmplices!", ela disse tudo numa velocidade incrível.

Draco revirou os olhos nas órbitas e suspirou. "Muito bem, você venceu!", e Gina ergueu o braço como um lutador de boxe vencedor. "Conto tudo que você quiser saber se você me pagar um chá e um pedaço de torta".

"De onde eu venho os rapazes pagam para as moças".

"De onde eu venho, quem tem dinheiro é quem paga. Mas se você quiser, eu tenho uma coisinha aqui que pode convencer o pessoal a nos dar qualquer coisa de graça", ele disse colocando a mão discretamente sobre a arma escondida embaixo da roupa.

"Esquece", ela disse colocando a mão dele dentro do bolso, "Não precisamos de mais problemas".

_I don't mind  
As long as there's a bed beneath the stars that shine  
'll be fine, if you give me a minute, a man's got a limit  
I can't get a life if my heart's not in it._


	6. There's nothing here to do

**Nota: **Estou muito orgulhosa de informar que essa fic ganhou o XII Challenge DG do fórum Aliança 3 Vassouras. Só por isso, vocês ganham dois capítulos.

**6 There's nothing here to do.**

_You could be my enemy  
I guess there's still time  
I get round to loving you  
Is that such a crime?_

As meninas estavam todas sentadas no vestiário feminino após a aula de vôo. Os vapores de banho quente inundavam o lugar e elas falavam alto como que para compensar a falta de visão.

"Acho que vai ter uma droga. Minha irmã disse que o primeiro beijo é sempre ruim, melado. Ela disse que fica bom depois que você aprende", disse Laura McFitt, com os olhos fechados e o cabelo cheio de sabão colorido.

"Gostaria que o meu fosse aqui em Hogwarts. Com Cedric...".

"O da Lufa? Ele é uma gracinha!".

"Ele é mesmo um doce".

"Acho que ele tem cara de bobo", riu-se Gina enquanto se desvencilhava da calça de montaria.

"E o Potter tem cara de esperto, né?", zombou Mary.

"Cala a boca, ele é lindo", defendeu a menina do último chuveiro.

"Lindo e com cara de bobo, que nem o Cedric", disse a admiradora do garoto da Lufa-lufa. "Ow!".

"Não acho que ele tenha cara de bobo", disse Gina simplesmente.

"Bonito mesmo é o Draco Malfoy", derreteu-se Olívia Foster.

"Malfoy? Ele é um retardado", reclamou uma das garotas que recebeu um maciço apoio.

"Ele é mesmo um idiota", disse Gina verificando a temperatura da água, "Mas temos que admitir que ele está entre os mais bonitos da escola. Uma graça!", ela disse rindo.

"Nunca pensei que você fosse dizer isso! Logo você, uma Weasley!", disse uma Heather Goldenfield.

"Sou Weasley, mas não sou cega!", ela disse arrancando risadas das colegas.

"Gina, como você acha que vai ser seu primeiro beijo?", perguntou a menina que achava que seu primeiro beijo seria uma droga.

"Tanto faz", respondeu despejando uma grande quantidade de shampoo na mão. "Fico curiosa para saber com quem vai ser o último!".

"Que mórbido!".

"Não é mórbido, achei muito romântico!".

"Ah, calem a boca, vocês não entendem nada!", riu-se Gina, que há mais de um ano já tinha dado seu primeiro beijo. E não tinha tido a menor importância.

* * *

"Você já tem o seu chá, sua torta e agora eu quero a minha história", ela disse com uma xícara de chá fumegando entre as mãos, dentro de uma simpática confeitaria. 

"Tem certeza que quer saber?", ele disse adoçando sua bebida. "Não é uma história muito interessante, não é cheia de altos e baixos nem nada disso...".

"Não enrola, Malfoy! Quero saber da sua primeira paixão juvenil!".

"Você foi minha primeira paixão juvenil", ele disse num tom desimportante, fazendo círculos com a colher na superfície do seu chá de maçã.

"Ah, que palhaçada!", ela disse rindo e ameaçando arremessar um pedaço de bolo usando a colher de catapulta.

"Se você não acredita...".

"Draco, nós não vamos sair daqui enquanto você não me contar a verdade!", ela disse ainda dando risada.

"Essa é a verdade!", ele disse divertindo-se com a descrença da garota. "Foi quando você entrou na escola...".

"Mas eu tinha 11 anos. Era cabeçuda e magrinha", ela disse fazendo um balão imaginário em torno da própria cabeça.

"Eu tinha 12 e tinha voz de menina", avaliou, "Achei que você era a garota mais bonita da escola. Você não acredita?".

Gina não conseguia parar de rir e Draco achava aquilo muito engraçado. Os outros clientes do lugar se divertiam discretamente com o casal que não parava de dar risada. Os garçons já estavam acostumados com esses casais em lua-de-mel que acham graça em tudo.

"Pois pode acreditar, porque eu até cheguei a escrever um cartão de dia dos namorados para você".

"Ahá! Nunca recebi nenhum, seu mentiroso!".

"Claro que não, eu nunca mandei!", exclamou em tom afetado, "Desisti quando vi que você tinha mandado aquele cartão patético pro Potter", ele disse cuspindo a palavra "Potter" com desdém em todas as direções.

"Não era patético, era doce!", ela se defendeu.

"_Doce_. Juntava formigas de tão _doce_...", ele resmungou.

"E fique sabendo que você me fez passar muita vergonha naquele dia!".

"Bom saber porque era essa a intenção", ele disse erguendo uma das sobrancelhas, "Você feriu meu orgulho, Weasley...", ele disse apontando ameaçadoramente para ela com a colher de chá.

"Não acredito em você. Você nunca nem falou comigo! Não é o que os garotos fazem quando estão interessados...".

"Isso porque eu não estava a fim de competir com o Potter", deu um pequeno intervalo para comer um pedaço de torta e prosseguiu, "Seria uma competição muito desleal", meneou a cabeça.

"Você está mesmo falando sério?", ela disse examinando seu interlocutor com cuidado.

"Estou", ele assentiu. "Pode acreditar quando eu digo que você foi a primeira garota que chamou minha atenção, meu primeiro amor, sei lá, como quiser chamar."

"E quem foi a segunda?", ela perguntou apoiando os cotovelos na mesa, interessada e ansiosa sobre alguma história que a incomodasse menos do que aquela.

Draco pousou a xícara vazia na mesa, limpou os lábios com a ponta do guardanapo, fixou os olhos em Gina e sorriu piscando calmamente suas longas pestanas.

"Quem disse que houve uma segunda?".

_Let's get along  
There's nothing here to do._


	7. What you gonna do when the walls come

**Nota:** Sabiam que o próximo capítulo é o último?**  
**

**7 What you gonna do when the walls come falling down?**

_Take me away, cos I just dont want to stay,  
And the lies you make me say are getting deeper every day,  
These are crazy days but they make me shine,  
Time keeps rolling by. _

Pansy chegou sem ser convidada, como sempre, porque sabia que era bem vinda. Draco gentilmente virou o rosto para receber um beijo carinhoso. Ela o abraçou pelas costas e ficaram os dois virados para a lareira.

"Foi um bom jogo".

"É uma obrigação ganhar de gente que não sabe nem parar quieto em cima da vassoura".

"Quando vai ser contra a Grifinória?".

"Semana que vem".

Aquele silêncio era familiar. Pansy o abraçou com um pouco mais de força. Dava para ouvir Crabbe e McNair contando piadas no outro ambiente da sala comunal.

"Não era nisso que você estava pensando, era?", Draco fez que não com a cabeça. Havia coisas sobre ele que Pansy não podia entender, mas, ainda bem, haviam coisas que ela podia perfeitamente.

"Era nela?".

Draco sorriu.

"Vai me contar quem é ela? Quando formos casados?".

"Só quando fizermos 25 anos de casados, Pan...".

"Acho que até lá eu já consegui adivinhar", ela riu, "Só não sei porque você nunca tentou nada com a garota misteriosa".

"Já te disse isso mil vezes!".

"Mas eu não entendo do que é que você tem medo".

"Não tenho medo de nada!".

"Draco, você dorme de luz acesa", ela disse impaciente, "Claro que tem medo de alguma coisa sobre essa garota. É mesmo uma garota?".

"Não é um homem, se é isso que você quer saber".

"Porque toda essa resistência, então? Todas as garotas que eu conheço adorariam ter uma chance com você".

"Você conhece um monte de piranhas", e eles riram um pouco. "A minha garota já gosta de outro cara. Pelo que fiquei sabendo estão até namorando".

"Oh, isso é triste...".

"Não é", ele disse muito sinceramente, "Não é um drama, uma coisa dolorida... Tem coisas que não são pra ser".

"Talvez em outra vida, Draco", ela disse adorável como era sempre que queria mostrar a ele que era _ela_, e não nenhuma outra, era a mulher da sua vida. Draco sabia que nunca haveria outra como Pansy, com a paciência de dela. Beijou Pansy Parkinson com amor e gratidão, como sempre.

* * *

"_Qual é o seu maldito problema_?", disse Draco após passar pela desagradável experiência de ter a porta do quarto batida contra seu nariz.

"Eu não teria um problema se você não insistisse em agir dessa forma ridícula!".

"Essa é boa...", ele disse passando as mãos em torno do pescoço e na base dos cabelos. Estavam cheios de areia. Aliás, ele tinha a impressão de que até sua alma e a água que caia do chuveiro tinham areia. Gina tirou a blusa e a atirou no chão.

"Estava tudo correndo muito bem até você começa a agir desse jeito!", procurando a bata que usava como pijama no meio das roupas espalhadas pelo chão.

"_Desse jeito_...", ele imitou-lhe o tom. "Estava tudo correndo muito bem até você me ouvir dizer que sou apaixonado por você. Desde então você tem se comportado de uma maneira esdrúxula. Para uma pessoa com tantos irmãos mais velhos, você deveria ser mais madura!".

"Eu sou imatura? Você está... está...", ela não encontrou o que procurava, então vestiu a primeira blusa que apanhou. Era a que ela tinha acabado de tirar. Vestiu-a. "Você está dando em cima de mim!".

Draco abriu os braços e abanou a cabeça, confuso.

"Nada mais natural, visto que eu sou apaixonado por você".

"Não, não é!", ela disse iniciando um belo ataque de riso em Draco. "Você nem me conhece!".

"Você era apaixonada pelo Potter antes de conhecer...".

"Todo mundo é apaixonado pelo Harry! Isso não conta!".

"O que te incomoda tanto? Do que é que você tem medo?".

"Eu não tenho medo de nada!", ela disse pausadamente, o dedo em riste em direção ao rosto de Draco que, por mais que estivesse ficando com muita raiva, achava aquela reação cômica.

"Eu realmente achei que você podia lidar com isso...", ele disse com ares de desapontamento.

"Você não me conhece. Nunca trocou meia dúzia de palavras comigo".

"Trocamos muito mais de meia dúzia de palavras na última semana", passou as duas mãos pelos cabelos. "E se eu disser que me apaixonei por você nesse meio tempo? Se eu disser que foi porque você me salvou, você vai conseguir falar num tom de voz normal de novo? Vai voltar a agir como uma pessoa normal?".

"Nesse caso seria gratidão e não amor...".

"Ok. Então não existe nenhuma possibilidade de eu ser realmente apaixonado por você?".

"Não!".

"Certo. Então vamos dormir. Amanhã veremos as pirâmides. E depois cada um pro seu lado".

"Não seja bobo, você não tem pra onde ir...".

"Nem você. Além disso, quando não se tem pra onde ir qualquer lugar serve, hã?". Draco jogou-se na cama sem se importar em trocar de roupa. Estava tudo cheio de areia mesmo!

* * *

"G,

Sei que essa carta vai te encontrar mais cedo ou mais tarde. Espero que seja mais cedo do que tarde.

Não entendo o que aconteceu. Rony acha que você foi seqüestrada pelo Malfoy, que ele tomou Polissuco para se transformar em você... Você conhece seu irmão. Ele tem uma teoria mirabolante sobre o assunto que eu sei que não é verdade. Sua família tem esse jeito de nunca desconfiar uns dos outros. Gostaria de ser assim, mas tendo crescido como eu cresci, esse sentimento não teve espaço pra se desenvolver.

Eu sei que você descobriu Malfoy de algum jeito, não nos contou porque não queria que nós o matássemos antes de entregá-lo para o Ministério. Você está certa. Acho que evitou uma grande tragédia. Mas não acho que foi a melhor maneira e te odiei durante muito tempo por ter feito isso comigo. Agora, depois de fazer um certo esforço, eu entendi seus motivos e só sobrou um grande rancor no lugar da raiva.

Não sabemos onde você está, mas saiba que quando essa carta chegar estaremos perto de descobrir. Você é oficialmente uma fugitiva. Espero que esteja bem quando ler estas linhas porque suas duas opções exigem integridade física: uma opção é se entregar, você sabe quais seriam as implicações. A outra é continuar fugindo assim que receber essa carta.

Boa sorte com qualquer uma das duas escolhas.

Harry P."

* * *

"_Mas que merda_!", disse Draco devolvendo a carta para sua dona. O falcão que a trouxera voltara muito rapidamente. "O que vamos fazer?".

Gina pegou a mochila sem se preocupar em recolher as roupas do chão.

"Vamos ver as pirâmides".

_These are crazy days but they make me shine,  
Time keeps rolling by..._


	8. The world around us makes me feel

**8 The world around us makes me feel so small, Lyla**

_She believes in everything  
And everyone and you and yours and mine  
I've waited for a thousand years  
For you to come and blow me out my mind_

Eram mais de três da manhã quando eles aparataram em Gizé.

Draco tinha ouvido falar muito das pirâmides e agora que estava diante delas só conseguia pensar em ir embora. Não estava com pressa de fugir. Estava com pressa de sair da frente de uma coisa tão grande. E tão velha. Incomodava Draco que aquilo sempre tivesse estado lá antes dele nascer e fosse continuar lá depois que ele morresse. Não gostava do modo como aquelas coisas no meio do deserto diziam para ele o quanto ele e, tudo que ele conhecia como verdade, eram coisas completamente sem importância.

A moça, pelo contrário, parecia estar revendo velhas amigas. Há mais de 20 minutos ela estava sentada na frente de uma delas, a maior, tocando nela com as duas mãos e, vez ou outra, olhando para o horizonte. Draco queria ir embora. Aquele cenário, o deserto, as pirâmides, a areia entrando pelas suas orelhas...

"Adoro este lugar...".

"Estou vendo!".

"Você não?".

Draco não disfarçou o desconforto.

"Tudo muito velho!", reclamou num tom mais infantil do que gostaria.

"Velho? Isso tem 10 mil anos!", ela riu e sua risada ecoou pelo deserto. "É mais do que velho!". Gina balançou a cabeça e apoiou-se de costas na pirâmide, olhando para o céu. Convidou Draco a fazer o mesmo. "Aquilo sim é muito velho", disse apontando para as estrelas.

"Não gosto da sensação que isso me dá", ele disse sentando ao lado dela.

"Eu gosto".

Dali dava pra ver muito mais estrelas do que em Londres. Draco sorriu diante de tantas luzes inesperadas no céu. A lua estava minguante e a noite estava escura.

"Eu tive uma idéia".

"Idéia?", ela disse sem atenção, ainda absorta pelo mundo antigo.

"É. Ficamos no hotel esperando eles chegarem. E quando eles aparecerem eu digo a eles que te seqüestrei".

"Que altruísmo é esse agora?", ela disse franzindo os lábios.

"Estou ferrado mesmo. Se contarmos essa história você pode voltar pra sua vida normal, pra sua casa...".

"Eu _nem sei_ porque não estou na minha vida, na minha casa...".

"Acho que é porque você não agüenta ver um homem adulto chorando".

"Ah sim, uma tremenda falha de caráter!", ela riu, mas sua risada durou pouco. "Não quero que você vá pra Azkaban".

"Sei disso. E também não quero ir", disse como quem fala sobre ir ou não a um jantar ou uma festa, "Pelo que minha tia disse não é um lugar divertido".

"Então porque vai se entregar?".

"Porque eu já fugi sozinho e, sabe, não tem a menor graça".

Gina não estava pensando em absolutamente quando se virou para beijá-lo. Havia pirâmides, estrelas e muita areia na pele, dentro das roupas e nos cabelos. Não queria que ele fosse para Azkaban. Queria beijá-lo ali, sabia que as pirâmides guardariam o segredo. Tudo era muito simples, muito fácil. Abriu os olhos e viu um par de olhos cor-de-chumbo alegres e pouco surpresos.

"Beijo de despedida?", ele disse levantando e batendo a poeira da roupa. A areia foi quase toda na direção dos olhos de Gina e as milenares pirâmides do Egito ouviram alguns palavrões bem feios. Draco se desculpou em meio a risadas.

Gina pegou a mochila e saiu andando em frente. "Para onde você vai?", ele gritou. "Não sei!", ela deu uma volta em torno de si mesma e levantou as mãos. "Para onde você quer ir?".

"Não me importo, contanto que o lugar tenha asfalto!".

_Hey, Lyla  
The stars are about to fall  
So what d'you say, Lyla?_


End file.
